Curiosity Killed The Wizard
by Plot vs. Smut
Summary: What will happen when Alex hears intriguing noises coming from Justin's room? How about when Max comes looking for her? 8100 READS! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed, flipping through the channels on the TV, much to the annoyance of Max, who was spread out on the couch beside her.

"Alex, will you stop that?" he said. "Just pick a channel and stick with it." Alex rolled her eyes, turned off the TV, and got up to go find her iPod. She took the remote control with her, just to piss of Max. It would've worked, had he not been too lazy to come get it from her. She proceeded down the hall toward her room when she heard intriguing noises coming from Justin's room. Curiously, she peaked through the inch or so between the door and the jam to see what he was doing in there.

Justin was lying spread eagle on his bed, completely naked, one hand pumping his straining member, and the other teasing his own entrance. He was panting and moaning something incomprehensible. Alex immediately felt herself become wet as she watched her older brother jack off. She had underestimated him. He was really very well-endowed, and his cock was at least eight inches, thick and eager and dripping precum.

Knowing it was really, really, unbelievably wrong, Alex crept into his room and pushed the door almost closed behind her. Justin was so involved with his activities that he didn't notice her. Her impulsive, "fun"-loving side taking over, she stripped down entirely. She tiptoed up to his bed, wondering at how oblivious he was when masturbating. He didn't even react when she climbed up onto the bed to hover over him, steeling herself for her first penetration with a real cock, not just a tampon. Quickly she jerked his hand away from himself and seated herself entirely on his cock.

"Alex!" Justin yelled, his eyes snapping open. He was so shocked to see her there that he wasn't even angry…yet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"Something I've wanted to for a while," she responded. She used her stomach muscles to clench her tight pussy around his hard cock and he gasped loudly, his eyes closing again. "You don't mind do you?" she asked huskily. Before she allowed him to reply, she pulled herself almost off of him and slammed him back into her, loving the feeling his cock stretching her virgin pussy walls.

Giving in to the idea, Justin rolled over so that he was on top of her, and began to thrust into her slowly, letting her feel every inch of him. Alex began to pant, waves of heat rising up from her core to spread through every bit of her. Justin's rhythmic grunting was turning her on so much she was ready to cum right then.

"Uh…Justin! Oh, harder! Faster, oh please, yes…deeper," she panted quickly. Justin, remembering something he had seen in a porno on the internet (not that he had been looking…), reached down to lift her legs up over his shoulders. Alex cried out at the new spots he reached inside of her. Justin sped up, hearing his balls slap against her ass with every pump.

"Alex, you took the remote with you!" they heard Max call from the hall. "Alex, I…" he froze in the doorway. The couple didn't stop, they couldn't, they were so close. Without saying a word, Max stripped down, too, and climbed up on the bed. His twelve-year-old cock was as hard as it could be form just a second of watching their frenzied fucking.

Max straddled Alex's face and shoved his cock between her lips. She took it in willingly and began sucking immediately. Max soon added his own erotic noises to the orgy. "Oh…Alex, suck me off…oh yeah, bitch, like that…" he panted, beginning to thrust into her mouth. Alex wondered briefly where he had learned such language, but the thought flew from her mind as Justin finally found her clit. She screamed in ecstasy, biting down on Max's cock in relish.

Max, getting tired of the blowjob, pulled out of her mouth and shimmied down to titty-fuck her. He humped her chest, squeezing her breasts around his cock, moaning and panting still. Alex, her mouth finally free, returned to her noises. "Oh, Justin…yeah, that's it…oh, fuck me harder! Faster, faster, oh, shit…I'm gonna cum, oh! Yes, that's it, harder!" she said breathily. She clutched at the sheets as Justin fucked her tight, needy pussy hard and short and Max continued to hump her chest frantically.

Soon her commands turned into squeals and whimpers as she came nearer and nearer to her orgasm. Justin rubbed her clit harder and harder in circles. Max, being younger than the other two, finally came, shooting thick white ropes over Alex's chest and face. Then he rolled off of her, looking exhausted but thoroughly satisfied. Tasting the cum on her lips, Alex gripped the sheets tighter and screamed Justin's name as she came hard, convulsing around her older brother's hard cock and spilling her juices onto his bed. Justin roared her name as well and slammed into her one more time before exploding inside of her, coating her virgin pussy walls with his hot load.

All of them panting, worn out, and sated, they laid there for a few minutes. Justin finally disengaged, rolling to the other side of his little sister. The three of them exchanged looks. Then comprehension dawned on Justin's face of what they had just done, and he sat up, looking horrified.

"Oh, God!" he yelled. "What have we just done! What if mom and dad found out?" he demanded, sounding close to panic. "What if they had been here? What if you get pregnant? Oh, this is not good…" he said. He got up and hurriedly pulled on pants, not looking at either of the other two. "Mom and dad will be home soon. You guys might want to clean up and get dressed," he muttered.

The other two collected their clothes and left the room. Alex knew Justin wouldn't want to do it again, but she would. And Alex always gets what she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Bored, the parents out of the house for the whole day again, Alex plopped down beside her older brother on the couch, preparing to watch TV, but he scooted farther away from her. She frowned at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You won't even come near me anymore," she complained. "And all just because of one little sibling orgy. I mean, come on! That's not that big of a deal. In fact, me and Max have already decided that we wouldn't mind another one," she added, sliding a hand up his thigh. He batted her hand away, looking disgusted. "Justin, it's not like you're ever going to get any from anyone else," she said. "But those other girls don't know what they're missing. Oh, the way I felt with that hard cock in my pussy…" she trailed off, moaning suggestively.

"Alex, do you have any idea how wrong that was!" he yelled, looking disgusted as he shoved her hand off of him again. "That's incest! It was revoltingly wrong, and I can't believe we did that."

"But you enjoyed it," she persisted, scooting up until she was almost on his lap. "You know you did. And me and Max did, most definitely. You've awakened my sex drive, now you can't just leave me hanging. I need something, but I can't go buy a dildo, you have to be 18. And mom keeps hers in a locked box under her bed, and she would know if I used it."

"Mom has a dildo?" he asked, staring at her in horror.

"Most women her age do," Alex said. Deciding to take a more assertive tact, she straddled him, grinding herself down on his crotch. "Come on, big bro, you know you want to. You can't resist this, can you?" she asked, pulling her top off and revealing that she was wearing no bra. She began to fondle her own nipples, biting her lip and rolling her hips on him seductively. "Come on. Just once. Please," she moaned as she bucked against him.

Justin gasped and, against his better judgment, grabbed her hips to push her harder onto him. "That's it, Justin," Alex moaned. "Gimme some more of that hard cock. No one else is here, not even Max. No one will know, and there's really no harm in it." Nodding, Justin removed his shirt and pulled her down to kiss her hard hungrily. He ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. She wasn't wearing underwear, either. She had most definitely known this was coming.

Alex pulled his belt from the loops and threw it away. She stood up and brought him with her, tugging his pants and boxers down at the same time and pushing him back onto the couch, determined to do it her way this time. She got on her knees and licked her way up and down his hard cock, making him shudder and gasp again. She blew lightly on the tip and then engulfed him whole, forcing him into her throat. He cried out hoarsely and gripped her hair, forcing himself even further into her wet mouth.

Alex bobbed her head a few times, sucking and swallowing around him. She could hear from his panting that he was close, though, so she released him and stood up. Despite his whimpers, she stayed there for a moment, staring at him. Them she began to rub her own breasts, twisting and turning on the spot sensually, moaning and giving him sultry looks that made him even harder. She lifted up her miniskirt to give him a tiny peek of her bush, and then lowered his again and turned around. She slapped her ass and squatted down.

"Oh, Justin, you just make me so…horny," she whispered, sitting down on his lap and grinding her ass against his hard-on. "Feel how wet you have me?" she asked, leading his hand around to tease her needy pussy lips. She moaned as he began to brush over them lightly. "Oh…yeah, oh, get my clit," she begged. Justin reached further up to the small node and began to rub it in circles, making his little sister groan and mewl. She turned around so that she was facing him again and brought his other hand over.

"Oh, please…" she moaned, and he inserted a finger into her tight pussy. She bucked against his hand as he began to pump his finger in and out of her, caressing her insides lightly. Soon, he added two more fingers, and Alex began to whimper his name again. "Oh, Justin…oh yes, Jus…Justin, oh harder, yes…" She bucked her hips again and reached down to push him further into her until his entire hand was forced in up to the wrist. She screamed out in ecstasy. Her opening burned but it was worth it to have Justin's whole clenched fist inside of her pussy, fucking her long and slow. She squealed shrilly, and finally came, nearly pulverizing his hand as she clenched around it violently.

Justin pulled his fist out of her with some difficulty as Alex supported herself on his shoulders, her juices dripping down onto her older brother's legs. He allowed her a moment to recuperate, although his cock was completely hard and twitching painfully, desperate for the feeling of her pussy around him again. He kissed her fiercely again, pulling her close and massaging her breasts roughly until she felt herself becoming wet all over again. It was only a moment before she was ready again.

Alex lifted herself up and led Justin's cock into her deep well, moaning into his mouth as he stretched her. Once he was seated to the hilt, they halting just to savor the initial feeling. Then she lifted up and sat back down, using her stomach and thigh muscles to control her speed and direction. It wasn't long until she was fucking him as fast as she could, sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. But then, Justin put his hands on her hips and lifted her off of him, much to her displeasure.

But her pleasure increased tenfold as he placed her on her hands and knees on the floor and knelt behind her. He pressed his cock back into her pussy from behind, and she gasped at the new angle and the pleasure and friction it caused. She was panting and moaning again in no time, and Justin was talking dirty.

"Oh yeah…Alex, you're so tight…that's it, fuck me, bitch! Fuck me hard with that hot, tight, dirty little pussy…that's right, you're my bitch…the best little sister, you slut…take my hard cock up your needy, wet pussy…oh, fuck…" He reached around and pinched her clit hard, and she came with a scream, drenching his cock in her juices as he burst into her hot channel, filling her with his hot cum.

They collapsed together on the floor in complete ecstasy as they came down off of their orgasmic highs. This time, Justin didn't freak out. He pulled out of her and they spooned for a while until he reminded her that their parents would be home in an hour or two and it wouldn't do for them to find them like this.

"We'd better find a better place to do this," he said as they redressed.

"You mean we're doing it again?" Alex asked teasingly.

"After that persuasion, how could I refuse?" he asked, winking at her. They kissed one more time, and sat on the couch, back to watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex leaned around the corner of the hall to peer into the living. No parents in sight. No Justin, even. That was impressive. Max, though, was lounging on the couch, flipping absently through channels without staying long enough on any one of them to actually be looking for something to watch. Grinning to herself, Alex fluffed her hair, smoothed her incredibly low-cut shirt over her bare breasts and straightened her tight mini-skirt. Then she walked slowly to stand in front of the television.

"What are you doing?" she asked lightly. He looked up at her. Well, not so much her as her breasts.

"Uh…watching TV?" he said. It came out as a question. He was looking a little slack-jawed, which Alex found very amusing. She giggled and leaned forward to ruffle his hair. Judging by his slight gasp, he had obviously gotten a nice look down her impressive cleavage, which was exactly what she had intended.

"You're silly," she said. She sat beside him on the couch and snatched the remote control from his hand. She ignored his protest and flipped quickly to a channel that Max had passed over. A parental control box popped up and she pushed a few buttons. The box disappeared. Max goggled at her. "What?" she asked, shrugging. "So I stole the parental blocks password. What of it?" Max raised his hands dismissively and turned to look at the screen.

It was porn. Some hardcore porn. Alex watched his reactions out of the corner of her eye. It was only the second time he had ever seen naked women, and he was definitely enjoying it. She could see that his pants were becoming increasingly tight, but he hadn't made a move to fix that yet. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide. She giggled slightly, but it didn't catch his attention.

"Hey, Max," she said. He turned his head in her direction but didn't remove his eyes from the screen. "You look like you're having some issues," she said, gesturing to the growing bulge in his shorts. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?" He stared at her incredulously for a moment, and then, judging that she was sincere, nodded vigorously. Smiling again, Alex slid onto her knees in front of him and tugged his belt free of its loops. She threw it across the room and proceeded to unfasten his pants. She reached inside of them and pulled out his cock, which was already hard and eager. He moaned as soon as she touched it.

Max continued to watch the porn going on behind her as she stroked his cock lightly. When she took him in her mouth, though, his head fell back against the couch and his eyes closed as he let out a hiss of pleasure. His fingers tangled in her hair and he forced her to take all of him. Alex sucked him hard, bobbing her head up and down and stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Max moaned through gritted teeth as she fondled his balls in her free hand. Being as young as he was, he only lasted a few minutes. He held her in place as he let out a strangled sort of groan and spewed a load down her throat. She swallowed it all and pulled back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Mm. You taste so good," she said in a low, seductive voice. Max was panting, completely limp. "Oh, don't tell me you're out of steam already," she pouted. She pulled off her shirt and shimmied a little to show off her exposed C-cup breasts, nipples already hard with arousal. Max's eyes widened and his cock twitched with renewed excitement. "See? You've still got some left in you. Don't you want to lose your virginity?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded weakly. Grinning in a very Cheshire-cat-like way, Alex crawled up to straddle her younger brother. "Good."

She heard Max catch his breath when he realized that she wasn't wearing underwear. She laughed quietly and then kissed him thoroughly, letting him taste his cum, and tugged on his hair to make him groan. She could feel his cock hardening quickly against her inner thigh. She reached down to help bring it back up, stroking it and flicking her thumb across the slit at the top. When he was ready, she pulled back.

"You ready for this?" she asked, looking him in the eye. He nodded. There was no trace of doubt in his features, just lust and desire. "Here goes, then." She lifted herself up and helped him position himself at her soaking wet slit. Slowly, she lowered herself down on his cock, encasing it in her incredibly tight pussy. He gasped in pleasure. Alex held herself there for a moment to let him adjust. When Max nodded, she pulled herself up and then pushed back down gradually, feeling every inch of his thick length caress her walls.

Max groaned her name, grabbing hold of the soft flesh at her hips and pushing her down faster. He bucked up into her and she smiled, kissing him again. She sped up a bit, rolling her hips and pressing her breasts against Max's thin chest through his T-shirt. Then she pulled it off of him, tracing her hands down his chest to make him shiver. He was absolutely lost in bliss, biting his lip to keep from moaning any louder.

"Come on, Max, I know you can be louder than that," Alex said. "I know what you're thinking; just say it."

"Ooh…fuck," he grunted, digging his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. It made her moan in pleasure. "Fuck, Alex! Oh, that feels so good."

"That's more like it," she moaned. "You like that, don't you? Oh, yeah!" She sped up a bit, lifting herself up and pushing back down with quicker, shorter movements. Max kept groaning, gripping her hips to help her along.

"Oh, shit! Alex, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," he panted, gritting his teeth.

"Me neither," Alex said. "Ah, ah, ah, fuck, oh yeah, aaaaaaah!" Alex came, hard, her pussy contracting violently around her little brother's cock. He screamed her name, spewing cum deep into her pussy. Then she collapsed on top of him, both of them panting and completely spent.

"I'm impressed," Alex sighed. "Not bad for a first-timer. We'll have to get Justin to join us again; I definitely want to try DP next."

"DP?"

"A cock in both holes. Definitely sounds like fun."

"I call dibs on pussy."

"Dibs acknowledged."


End file.
